Bold and Brash
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: After its fall, Beacon needed a new statue.
**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters**

* * *

"I'm melting! Meeelllltttiiinnnggg!"

The puddle that was once Neptune Versailles screamed until it could screw no more as it melted into a blue nothing.

"It's...it's over." A strange calm washed over Ruby Rose as she stared blankly at the now bubbling mess that was her final enemy.

After years of fighting, sacrifice, and hidden true bosses, they had finally defeated the true evil witch.

Who knew Neptune's fear of water was actually meant to show that he was weak to it?

"Ruby...we...we did it!" The reaper suddenly found herself in a hug as the only other person who had come to face Neptune with her.

The strong arms of Jaune Arc wrapped around her, tight enough that it was hard to believe that he had been dying just moments earlier.

After a few seconds of embracing, Jaune Arc's declaration finally seeped into Ruby's head.

They had actually done it. It really really was over.

It had taken them numerous sacrifices and most of their bloo, sweat and tears to defeat Salem.

It had taken just a bucket of water to beat her boss' boss' boss' boss' boss.

After the wave of calm however came a storm of emotion. Relief. Thankfulness. Happiness. Joy. Excitement.

Just every good reason and feeling of being alive at this moment and for the future was reflected in Ruby's silver eyes and when she looked in Jaune's own blue ones she found the same reasons.

Or maybe his own was just reflecting hers? Or was hers reflecting his?

Soon, the others would learn of Neptune's demise as his Flying Monkey Sun clones will dissolve along with their master and Weiss would rejoice that she wouldn't have to pay his alimony anymore.

However, right now, Ruby Rose felt like she could take on the world and, maybe it was the adrenaline talking, she knew who she wanted to take it with.

And so Ruby smashed her lips into those of a suprised Jaune Arc's who soon, much to her satisfaction, kissed her back.

Ruby didn't know where this would lead her but she knew that she wanted to find out.

* * *

10 months later, Ruby really needed to find out.

It started with a question on a question that all females dreaded from family, this female being a twenty year old Ruby Rose.

"So when's he going to pop the question, sis?"

Said question on a question was asked by a certain Yang Xiao Long.

To which her sister's reply was a simple: "What question?"

"You know! That question!"

"Oh!" Ruby's eyes widened a bit and she had to pretend to cough to compose herself. This was all wasted by the slight pink that graced her cheeks though.

"Well, we discussed last night but Jaune and I agreed that we're still not sure if we could handle more than three extra mouths. Maybe two at the most."

Yang's face disappeared from her scroll, replaced by the floor of her apartment, before it popped up again.

"You're thinking about kids now?! Ruby Rose, you should tell me about these sorts pf things! At least get married first!" yelled Yang to her little sister who just shot her a look of confusion.

"Married? I don't think dogs could get married, Yang."

"What?" Like a game of hot potato, the confusion shifted to Yang.

One potato.

"What? I thought we were talking about Zwei? Jaune and I thought maybe he could have some puppies. There's this nice Husky that we know of that..."

"No, Ruby. I was thinking of you and Jaune."

"Me and Jaune what?"

Two potato.

"You know! You and Jaune getting married!"

Three potato.

The hot potato of confusion was sent back to Ruby, her face going from confusion like the one someone gets when thinking if a potato was a fruit or a vegetable to full blown blush defcon three, her face hot enough to throw in some potatos for a good baking.

The fourth and final hot potato is then held by the author as he asked himself what was up with all the potatoes? Maybe, he just found them neat.

"Hawawawa! Y-yang! Jaune and I aren't dating...yet." The last part was whispered by Ruby but was still heard by Yang thanks to the new Schnee 6 scroll's sensitive microphone.

The new Schnee 6ms camera was also able to capture Ruby's blushing expression and Yang's unamused hidef one. She really needed to loosen up on the make-up.

The author would also like to remind that she is not endorsed by the Schnee company.

"Bullshit, Rubes. You and Jaune are totally dating!"

"No, we're not Yang." Ruby denied, her expression changing to one of disappointment.

"What about all those dates?"

"We just hang out or go out to eat. It's mainly just us goofing around before a mission."

"You guys live together."

"It's much cheaper this way." Yang had to agree. Ever since the Grimm were defeated, humanity had started moving out more which made places near the cities become more expensive.

"Don't you guys kiss and stuff?"

"Well, sometimes." Ruby brushed back a strand of hair, trying to ignore the heating of her cheeks. "But he doesn't make a big deal out of it. They're more friendly pecks anyways."

To this Yang could't help but grin, "Don't tell me the sex is casual as well?"

"That was just a dream! Ah, I mean, um..." As Ruby tried to salvage what was left of her dignity Yang couldn't help but shake her head at her adorable little sister.

"Listen, Rubes. There are people out there that are so dense. that unless you outright tell them, they won't know you've been dating unless you tell it to their face. Then there's Jaune. I'd honestly suggest just asking him. You guys are basically a couple already anyways so there'd be not much difference." Yang paused for a second. "Except, that you guys can bang already. Although maybe Jaune's one of those after marriage types..."

Yang's voice was cut-off as Ruby disconnected the call.

The young woman sighed before burying her head in her arms.

Even if she didn't want to admit it, Yang was right. Her very ambiguous relationship with Jaune was already getting to her.

It turned out that life wasn't like a fairy tale where after you kissed at the end of a battle, you got together. Apparently, you just moved in together because it was easier on your wallets.

Still...

She did not want to ruin what they had going on right now just because Yang had a crazy assumption.

She was right that they both were practically dating anyways. They were just ambiguously best friends at the moment and there wasn't really anything wrong with that.

However, the thought and actual confirmation was still nice.

She'd have to think about it. A lot. And when the time was right, maybe, just maybe, then she'd ask him out.

Besides, Yang was probably the only one who thought of that crazy idea.

* * *

"So did he propose yet?"

Apparently not.

"Are you serious?! Did Yang put you up to this?" Ruby slammed her tiny hands on the table in front of her.

"Woah! Calm down, Rose. I'm just making small talk." The first thing Cardin learned when he became headmaster was that his table was made of the sturdiest stuff in Remnant, capable of hits from even the strongest of teachers and students.

The headmaster of Beacon then stood up and started reorganizing the mess Ruby had made of his files. He seriously needed a secretary.

"Fine! But this isn't over," pouted Ruby as she sat back down with her arms crossed as she watched the irate Cardin pull out a photo which he then handed to her. "What's this? Beacon's statue?"

The picture was an old one pf the statue depicting two hooded figures, one man and one woman, who were both posing dramatically.

"Correction. Beacon's old statue." Cardin answered as he stood up and did what every principal did: turn around and look out his giant window with his arms behind him. "The faculty has been discussing that Beacon needed a new statue since the old one got destroyed years ago."

"Okay, so what?" While Ruby did get the point of having a new statue she still didn't know what she was needed for.

"Well, while everyone has agreed that there should be a new statue, there is no solid decision on if we should reuse the old design or make a new one in light of the recent war." Cardin then massaged the bridge of his nose. "Ugh. They could all agree on funny hat day but not this."

"So you want me to get Yang or Weiss or something? Because I don't know a thing about art."

"Let me finish, Rose." stated Cardin as he turned back to Ruby. "Since the faculty couldn't come to a decision, we decided instead to compromise. We'd use the concept of the old statue and just update it with it more recent heroes. Now tell me who defeated Neptune?"

"We did."

"Very good, Miss Rose."

"So you want Jaune and I to model for your statue?" asked Ruby as she reexamined the picture again. Both wore hoods. The guy had a sword while the girl had an axe. The similiarities were pretty uncanny.

"Arc's already arriving in a bit so I just need you to sign this contract as the model. Our sculptor is such a drama queen. Don't worry, your lawyer's approval is alrady stamped."

Cardin then handed her a pen with a large bundle of papers which indeed had the emblem of Yang Xiao Long stamped all over it.

"So all I have to do is hold some pose for a few hours with Jaune? Sounds lame."

"Should have thought of that before becoming a hero." replied Cardin as Ruby signed the document. "Look on the bright side, Rose. You got a few hours with Arc. Might as well make the most of it. Get this relationship drama over with."

"Oh, I don't know." confessed Ruby as she handed the contract back to the headmaster. "I think I could give it a bit more thought. We just got puppies and I'm not sure it'd be a good time to bring up-"

"-that you don't know if you're dating or not?" Cardin then put the papers in a metal safe.

"Yeah! I mean, Jaune could be so dense. Sometimes, I try to hint stuff but he just takes it the wrong way."

"Must be tough," nonchatantly murmurred Cardin as he put the first safe into an even larger safe, the locks hissing as it was sealed.

"It is! One time, we held hands the whole movie but not once did he seem to acknowledge it. There was also this one time in the shower-Hey, why I am telling you all this?"

"Maybe, it's just my feminine wiles, Rose." Pushing the larger safe to the platform of a drop chute, Cardin then pressed a button for it to lowered to somewhere.

As the safe dropped down, so did a pit drop into her stomach.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?" Ruby had a really bad feeling about this. Like, the same kind of feeling she got when Yang was about to beat her in a board game.

"Oh, you know," Cardin then showed her an old nostagic smirk , the one he used back when he was more of a bully. "just keeping it safe."

Safe? That was a pun. Cardin didn't pun.

"W-what did I just sign?" As her lawyer, Yang had always told her to read the fine print of things. Was this some way of teaching her a lesson?

"Oh, don't worry. You signed a deal to model for the new statue of Beacon." Cardin then held out a piece of paper. "It's just the chosen design you have to worry about."

With a trembling hand, Ruby took the paper and was finally able to see what she would be doing,

Upon seeing it and remembering exactly who she was doing it with, the young woman lost all color on her face.

She really should have read the fine print.

* * *

The statue of Beacon.

In it's original form, it depicted two hunters, male and female, holding their weapons up and posing victoriously over Grimm.

A simple but iconic concept.

The male held a sword while the female held an axe. Their clothing of choice being simple hunter clothes, both with hoods.

Fine. Ruby had thought she and Jaune sort of matched perfectly. She had even heard that the basis of the guy could have been Jaune's ancestor.

For the new statue, they had thought to revisit the same motif, of a male and female hunter, only tweaked. Taking into account that this was a new Beacon and Remnant, the idea of rebirth, freedom, and purity were to be implemented.

"So we have to be NAKED?!" a red Ruby Rose all but yelled into her scroll as the other person on the screen, Yang the Betrayer, filed her nails.

Currently, she was in one of the trailer rooms and she had called her sister to try to get her out of it. No dice.

"It's just art, Rubes. It's not a big deal. You get naked in the locker room all the time don't you?"

"Yes. No. That's not the point!" She wasn't even that open in a locker room, preferring to still wear a towel as she changed.

"What's the problem? I heard that Coco's doing it. At least, it's another woman."

"B-but Jaune will be there too, you know, nakey."

"Ah." Understanding entered Yang's eyes. "You're worried about that. Gotcha."

"Thank you." Ruby smiled. Sometimes it took a while but she could always count on her older sister to understand her.

"Don't worry, Ruby," said Yang in an comforting tone. "I'm sure Coco's not after Jaune. I'm pretty sure she's seen a ton of naked bodies anyways. Why just last week I was at her art exhibit..."

"You were at an art exhibit?" asked a skeptic Ruby.

"I have a life, Ruby. Anyways, her main piece was this absolutely gorgeous statue of a naked Yatsu embracing an equally naked Velvet. She called it Stuffed Rabit and represented man and fauna-"

"Stop. I don't mean that!" interrupted Ruby. "I meant me! It's embarassing to be naked in front of him."

To that Yang just blinked and asked, "Aren't you guys dating?"

"No, we're not! Jaune's too dense to get it."

"Well, you guys live together, don't you?"

"Yeah, but we don't walk around naked, Yang."

"So you've never see his dong?"

"No." Ruby honestly lied. She's technically never seen it but there was this one time when she dared him to wear his old onesie which was way way too snug.

"Huh," Yang rubbed her chin. "I thought you would have since you guys are dating. Cause man that thing is crazy."

"Wait. How do you know what it-"

"Are you talking about Jaune's penis again?" the voice of one Blake Belladonna suddenly popped up. "It's not that special."

"Blake?! You too!?"

"That's because she's using fauna standards." came the snooty voice of the fibal member of Team RWBY. "Jaune's is quite...decent if we were to use human anatomy. Why I've heard male cat fauna have barbed-"

"Weiss too?! Why are you all together anyways?" cried Ruby in outrage but before anything else could be done or said, a message popped open on her scroll and was the perfect moment for Yang to disconnect.

 _Be ready in half an hour. No make-up needed. Just wear the provided robe and nothing undeneath, such as jewelry or piercings. Bring your weapon as well._

 _Also, there is a razor and cream in the bathroom. Do what you must, darling._

Why would she even need-Ruby them pulled the waistline of both her combat skirt and panties and peeked down.

Maybe, going agaisnt the contract, wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Jail sounded lovely at this time of year.

* * *

The studio itself was pretty nice. It was a simple round room with a grey platform at the center. Lights of various sizes also hung on the celing. There were no windows just one door in and out to assure privacy. It wasn't even too hot because of the air conditioning.

Jaune was also there, his blonde hair standing out among the grey walls. He was also in a bathrobe was doing that thing he did when he was nervous.

Humming.

Hmm Hmm Hmmhmm Hmm Hmm Hmmhmm Hmm Hmm HmmHmmHmm Hmm hmm hmmhmm.

Or whatever humming sounded like written down.

Ruby also noted he was...fiddling around with his hand.

While, yes, the robe had pockets, Ruby was thinking of something else entirely. Was..was this an art thing? To make it look large in the statue? Or was he thinking of her?

The reaper blushed at the thought.

The idea that he thought of her that way, that he would use her in his fantasies was an odd feeling. Jaune was her roomate, her buddy, her pal. While recently she had been entertaining the idea of, well, something more, him finding her attractive and using her in his fiddling made her feel good in more ways than one.

Ruby's hand had started making it's way to her own pocket when Jaune finally noticed her.

Blue met Silver as Awkward met Silence. Unlike the former couple however, Awkward and Silence were able to form an unbreakable bond that held itself all over the studio.

...well, almost unbreakable.

"Hey." Jaune went.

"Hey." Ruby went as well.

Ruby made her way to Jaune, the only sound were the slippers provided hitting the floor, as he seemed to try to look everywhere but her. She didn't mind as she was doing the same.

Flop. Flop. Flop. Flop. Flop. Stop.

Ruby settled for a not so comfortable two meters away from him as they both stood side by side waiting for awkwardly waiting for, she guessed, Coco.

Silence returned to park and Ruby happily validated it's ticket.

Maybe, the best thing to do would be to just keep quiet the whole time. Just get it done quick and fast and try to forget about it in the morning; pretend it never happened.

That actually sounded like a good plan. And all this talk of proposals, dating, and their relationship could be put aside until a later date.

"So, you got roped into this too, huh?" And, of course, Jaune just had to open his big mouth.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Ruby stammered out a reply. "Yang kinda set me up."

"Yang?"

"Yeah, Yang." Ruby bit back the reasons on why Yang did it. "Can you believe we're gonna be doing this?"

"Well, it was actually my idea." To Ruby's incredulous expression, Jaune immediately followed up, "N-not this. The whole redoing the statue thing. I used to dislike the statue but now I kinda miss it. Actually, some of the faculty wanted to use a faunus as one of the hunters."

"Oh, that'd be cool. Blake would have loved that."

"Yeah," Jaune nodded. "But Coco didn't want to redo any of her old statues. She has this one of Velvet and Yatsu."

"I've heard."

"Oh okay. Well, so instead I thought instead we could update it with more recent heroes like you and your team and since you're the only one who doesn't have a statue, I thought you'd be perfect."

Jaune looked away bashfully, a slight pink dust on his cheeks.

It was actually a bit odd that Ruby was the only one without a statue, even if she was the one most known as the hero of the war.

Blake had one along with other important members of her reformed fauna rights group, Dead Fang or Dfang.

Weiss had numerous one's mainly because of her status as President of her company and her helpings in the defending of Atlas.

Yang and Mercury had somehow been able to carve perfect depictions of their faces on Mount Glenn last time they had fought. No one was even sure how considering they had fought in Vacuo.

"Awww, Jaune. That's sweet." Ruby was touched by her friend's gesture. Not everyone got someone a statue. It looked like she'd have to up her game during Roommate Best Friend's day. Maybe two pairs of socks this time.

"Well, everyone else liked the idea and sort of pushed me into doing it as well. It did seem pretty cool...before the whole...you know," Jaune trailed off.

Thinking about it having a statue would have been pretty cool. She'd really turn into those heroes from her stories for future students...only she'd be naked.

Well, there were worse things than posing nude. At least Jaune was as nude with her.

"Didn't the old statue have a pretty high platform. Sure, you won't turn back into ol' Vomit Boy?"

Smiling for the first time in what felt like a really long day, Ruby poked Jaune's side.

"Hey! It's motion sickness, not heights. Besides, what if you sneeze all over me, Crater face?" Jaune poked her back which sent a jolt through Ruby's body.

Soon, they were both in a poking contest which would further escalate into a tickling one as both leaders tried to out tickle the other as their restrained laughter echoed across the room.

At the moment, it seemed Jaune had the upper hand as he was above Ruby, stimulating her sensitive spots, leaving her barely breathing from laughter.

While the redhead did try to put up a defense, between Jaune's relentless assault and all the tickling resistance he had gained from growing up with seven sisters, she honestly found it hard to put up a fight.

Eventually, Jaune was able to grab both of her wrists and held them at her side."

"Do you concede? I think this makes 11-8." grinned Jaune above a flushed and panting Ruby. He barely looked winded although his robe was showing more cleavage, exposing a muscled chest that was a farcru from the old scraggly description Weiss used to call him.

"Never!" With a yell, Ruby as she pushed forward with all her might, causing Jaune to fall over. She then immediately straddled his waist, completely forgetting that she was only wearing a robe.

"Don't get cocky, Vomit Boy." heavily breathed Ruby. Her own robe was now dangerously close to undoing itself, the front cut already all the way down to her waist.

"You know," Jaune tried to struggle out but her legs were like a molten iron grip. "Even if you win this, I'm still in the lead, right?"

"Well then, maybe we should start with round two." She placed her hands on his bare chest and then snaked them underneath his robe, making Jaune's eyes widen.

"Aw, Ruby, not there!"

"Yep, there! Here comes the tickle monster mk 2.0!"

"What are you two doing?"

The tickle monster mk 2.0 and her unwilling victim froze as they turned their heads to a cross armed Coco Adel. Her face showed less curiousiry and more impatience.

"Also," Coco lowered her sunglasses with one hand, as if taat would better allow her to understand the sight in front of her. "if you're going to do some foreplay, do it in your trailers rather than the studio proper. I'll be back to get some things, be finished by then."

She then walked back out leaving two blushing dorks.

* * *

"To have man at his natural element, naked to the world, his only weapon being technology and fellow man. To weild technology yet be inclined with Nature! To be pure and harmless to her fellow yet have weapon at hand, always at the ready! To be a hunter!"

Ruby tried her best to listen as Coco explained the concept of the statue. She really did but now that they both were up on the platform, with the lights om them, the feeling of nervousness was back full force.

The job was simple.

Just hold a pose until Coco wanted a new one. She'd take pictures and do some sketches. They would also have censored anatomy, no genitalia or nipples, and their faces would be altered just a bit to allow them some privacy.

It was really simple, besides the whole naked thing.

Speaking of which,

"Why are you both still clothed?" asked Coco which caused her subjects to squirm. "C'mon, I don't have all day. If I could get Velvet and Yatsu to get naked, I could certainly get you two. Do you want drinks or..."

"N-no, it's fine," stammered out Jaune. He gave a quick glance to Ruby, who then looked away blushing. "I'll do it."

In one motion, Jaune then disrobed himself, allowing his robe to fall on the floor. The cold air hit his bare chest and he then felt it all over.

It wasn't as dramatic as he thought it'd be.

While Jaune's body wasn't a specimen of male perfection like Sun's was or a bulking large thing like Yatsu's was, years of training still made him pretty well sculpted.

Coco gave him a quick glance over before finally openning her mouth, "Arc."

"W-what?" He instinctively put his hands over his lower area, not really liking how he couldn't see the older woman's eyes over her sunglasses. "Y-you have something to say?"

"Don't just leave the robe on the floor. Do you realize how expensive those are? Pick it up and throw it here."

"Oh, sorry." apologized Jaune as he bent over to pick the robe up.

"You too, Ruby." Coco turned to the girl who was busy watching the blonde puck up said robe.

"H-huh?" Ruby snapped out of her stupor when she realized it was her turn as well.

"Any day now, Ruby." called Coco as she caught the robe Jaune had thrown to her.

Still nervous and unsure, she took a quick glance-just a glance!- at the naked Jaune.

While, yes, his stature was withdrawn and awkward, he had a familiar resolute look in his eyes-like the one's he had before every desperate battle.

Just seeing that expression, just like all those times before, filled Ruby with the same feeling.

Whether it was battling Grimm or nude modeling, Jaune Arc would give it his best and this was something Ruby Rose could count on.

"H-here I go," exclaimed Ruby to no one in particular as she shed off her robe and tossed it to Coco who caught it effortlessly.

The first thing she felt was the cool air of the air conditioning hit all over her body. Thankfully, her whole body was still a bit flushed from the earlier tickle session, although the blush on her cheeks was noticeably redder.

As Ruby covered her already hardened nipples and shaved mound, Coco couldn't help but admire her fellow huntress' body.

While it was neither promiscuous like Yang's or muscular like, well, Yang's, the young Rose had a great body. Moderate but perky breasts, a supple but toned peach of an ass, not to mention that stone pack Rubelly. Swinging that scythe weapon of hers all the time meant that her torso was always boiling.

Shaking her head to dispell the author's self insertion, Coco, the scupltor, smiled knowing she could finally start.

And she didn't even have to bring out any alcohol or pills whatsoever!

"Okay, the better you cooperate, the faster you can put your clothes on. You know what to do. You pose, I'll draw. First up, we'll do the original pose and continue from there."

* * *

"Can you both do pose five again? The one where you're both lined up? This time let's have Ruby be the one crouching."

"Right"/"Okay" answered Jaune and Ruby as they left one pose to go back to another they had done previously.

Jaune stood at the center, one foot back. His right hand was holding up his old sword Crocea Mors, ready to swing, while the other held it's partnered shield defensively.

Ruby then crouched low in front of him, one lef extended. In her hands, parallel to her leg, was the original form of Crescent Rose.

"Hmmm, Jaune, turn around." Coco requested as she continued circling the platform they were standing on.

Ruby expelled a heavy pant. She expected this to be embarassing, nervewracking, and fast. She didn't expect it to be this tiring.

Turned out, most of Ruby's anxieties and fears were misplaced as the whole thing went really smoothly thanks to the professionalism displayed by Coco.

If it was someone like Yang, Ruby was sure she'd have been teased enough by the first pose to storm out with her semblance. But Coco was all business, which Ruby admired. She'd only speak up when they needed to change pose or to adjust their expressions but besides that mostly kept quiet as she sketched and, occasionally, took photos for reference.

Even the novelty of the whole nudity thing had already worn off after the first hour of silent tiring posing. Sure, there was still some embarrassment at bein naked, but with how apathetic Coco treated it along with the her getting in to the routine, she could almost say had already gotten used to it.

However, who surprised Ruby the most was Jaune.

"Let's see," Coco flipped through the sketching pad she had brought while occasionally checking the camera. "Alright, time for pose nine."

She then pressed a button which led to a rocky platform raising up from the center of the stage.

Ruby then jumped up to the center of elevation. She stood staight, legs together and chest out. Crescent Rose behind her was ready to strike.

If she had been wearing her trademark hod, she could have been mistaken as Death, itself, an otherworldly being, an unnatural force.

And below the reaper, stood the knight. While Jaune's body was facing her, sword and shield in hand, his head was turned as he gazed over his left shoulder. With his broad back, somewhat striding pose, and weapons held, Coco couldn't help but remember the same strong invincible feelings his old parter had.

As Coco wordlessly started drawing sketches, Ruby got back to what had been bothering her the most before the sudden narration influx, namely Jaune.

Jaune had surprised her considering he had been the perfect gentleman and professional. Well, maybe she shouldn't have been surprised about that as it wasn't like he was a pervy guy or that he'd try something weird.

The whole time he barely reacted to her body. Just like right now, while she had to deal with staring at his bod and the weird hot feelings it was giving her, he was barely, no, wasn't glancing at her whatsoever!

Sure, it honestly made things easier and less awkward. If he and Coco weren't blushing messes, then sure as heck Ruby Rose wasn't going to be one.

Yet if there was one thing being the sister of Yang Xiao Long had taught her, it was that a girl should be proud of her body; and Ruby Rose was no girl, she was already a woman.

And when the guy she liked barely reacted to her naked body, it could really put a downer on things.

Was that it? Was that the reason that all those hugs, dates, and kisses felt so friendly? Did he still think of her as the fifteen year girl in the crater?

Also, she knew the look Jaune had at the moment. It was his thinking look, the same kind he got whether he was in the midst of battle and had to think of strategies on the fly or playng a particularly tense game of Jenga.

He was distracted by something or was distracting himself. Either way, whatever was on his mind was held his attention more than having her hot shaven snatch practically up in his face.

Well, Ruby will show him. First, she will "accidentally" fall from up here and sprawl all herself all over him. Then she was going to start brushing agaisnt him, small and slow at first but they'd then grow longer and bolder. Afterwhich, she'd start posing closer to him, their bodies touching till he'd have no choice but to acknowledge her warmth. And then, finally, when he couldn't hold back anymore, when he was ready to burst, he'd rush to his waiting room for privacy, only to find her already there ahead of him, propositioned and bent over, her invitation clear as the fluid dripping down her-

"Ruby, dear, we'r finished."

"Huh?" Snapping out her thoughts, Ruby looked around to see Coco in front of her, a robe in hand.

"We're done for the day."said the artist as she handed Ruby the robe. "I already have what I want. All that's left is the actual chiseling."

"Oh." Ruby put on the robe, welcoming the fluffly warmth over the cool naked air. "When will it'll be finished?"

"In an hour or two. I work really fast. I'll just call you and Jaune over."

Finally noticing the blonde's absence, Ruby asked where he was.

"Oh, he's just in his waiting room." answered Coco as she turned around to head to the exit to get her sculpting tools, "Also, if you're planning to go to him, wipe yourself up. You're drooling, hun."

Raising her hand to her lips, Ruby wiped away the drool that had escaped from his mouth.

"I'm not talking about that mouth, darling." called back Coco as she finally reached the exit.

Going red at the implication, Ruby instinctively squeezed her legs together, only to blush even further at the audible moist squish sound that followed.

* * *

"Jaune, you there?"

"R-ruby?" The blonde visibly jumped when Ruby suddenly opeend the door of his room. "W-what's up?"

"Can we...can we talk for a bit?" Unlike her usual cheery peppy attitude, the reaper's expression and tone was serious but underlied some nervousness.

"Oh, sure." Relaxing a bit, Jaune walked over to her. "What's up?"

Ruby swallowed but drew in her courage. If she could pose for a statue naked, then this should be a cakewalk.

"Jaune, I...," She steeled herself as she grabbed his hand with her own and looked into his eyes. "I want to talk about us."

"Us?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah. I, mean, what are we Jaune? I know. I know that what we have right now is great. Perfect even. But, I'm not satisfied with perfect."

"Ruby, I don't understand." There was confusion and fear in Jaune's voice but even then Ruby continued.

"I want something more, Jaune. I don't care if this will change our relationship forever. I don't care if you don't think the same way. I just want to make things clear."

She finsihed her speech by reaching up and kissing him as hard as she could, putting all her feelings into it, leaving Jaune wide-eyed and breathless.

"You don't have to give me an answer now," panted Ruby as she seperated from him. "Just...just make sure to think it over as hard as you can okay?"

With that last thought, she left a speechless Jaune with a shower of rose petals.

* * *

Soon, Coco contacted her with a message that she was done which was why Ruby found herself with Coco back in the studio to see the statue.

"Wow. This is really really cool!" marvelled Ruby at how detailed the statue was down to the strands of hair. "I thought it'd be weird but this is awesome!"

"Of course." Coco replied. She had sculpted the whole thing by carefully shooting a block of marble with her weapon until she found it satisfactory.

"It's so detailed though..." Ruby carefully slid her hands against the cold smooth marble that made up her Crescent Rose. It was so detailed even down the small cracks and scratches on the real thing.

The pose Coco had chosen was the one where her and Jaune were shoulder to shoulder. His sword arm was streched out, pointing, to an imaginary foe, and his shield was up ready for a block. Her statue likeness looked like she could spring out and attack, schythe angled up, poised and ready.

Ruby was so busy looking over it and running her hands against the new masterpiece that she didn't notice how Coco had already exited the studio to be replaced by someone else.

"Wow." It was honestly really amazing for Ruby as she examined every detail. From Jaune's fantastically sculpted legs, to her how her face still held some softness even if it was in stone, to their weapons immortalized.

Coco really didn't skimp out on anything.

Even the nudity was tasteful and not too sexual. The lack of clothing and accessories gave it more-

"Wait, what's that?" Ruby blinked as her trained eyes saw something out of place on the statue. Coco was such a perfectionist that it was odd to see if she missed a spot.

She moved closer to see what it was. There was something bumping out of her left hand, more specifically on one of her fingers. It was a small thing, one she could have easily missed.

"It almost looks like a-"

"Ruby Rose."

Suddenly, Ruby heard Jaune's voice and turned to him wide-eyed.

He was there still in his robe with that same resolute face he had been wearing earlier.

He was also down on one knee

"I've given it a lot of thought. It's been on my mind the whole day, distracting me."

Jaune continued and Ruby could already feel tears forming in her eyes even though she had no idea why or maybe it was because she already did.

"I didn't know what to do, whether to do it until you came and saved me. Just like you always do. Just like the hero you are."

Of course, that was when he pulled out a black box from his robe's pocket.

"Crater-face, will you make me the happiest man in Remnant?"

* * *

 **AN: Boom!...? Did you see it coming? I mean, the foreshadowing for this was more in your face then Jamais Vu, and that had flashbacks. Even the hum Jaune was humming was a dead giveaway.**

 **I actually wrote this before Script and Beat Them and decided I might as well finish it. This was basically where Spring's hawawawa came from.**

 **Original premise of this was "Jaune and Ruby get sent back in time to pose for the origibal statue." Then instead of a past fic, it became a future fic.**

 **Then I thought of that last scene and I knew what I wanted to write. Some anon said how Lancaster was not possible because of how dense the two are so I mainly rolled with that.**

 **The naked part was added as I couldn't think of anything exciting with just posing. There were also A TON of lewd fetishy exhibitionist enf scenes I had to delete to keep the T rating and the general sense of the story so good for you guys.**

 **Also, sorry this took so long but I was Really really lazy in writing it. I write everything on my phone so it actually gets tiring. Which is also why I get don't really recheck for typos until much later.**

 **Final thought, it just occurred to me that some people think I'm some sort of Lancaster writer which I find odd.**


End file.
